Incorporation of optical fibers in a multiphoton microscopic instrument can potentially provide a convenient and safe means of light transport, a broader spectrum, and a possible way of performing deep-tissue in vivo two-photon spectroscopy. We have demonstrated the broadening of the Ti:sapphire laser spectrum from 9 nm to 24 nm by self-phase modulation in an optical fiber. The effect of pre-chirping the femtosecond pulse in a grating pair (before launching it through a fiber) is currently under investigation.